


The Scent Of Love

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Broken Families, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Flashbacks, Light Angst, M/M, Michael-centric, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's January 6th and it's Michael and Luke's one year anniversary. Liz, Ashton and Calum are with Michael at the mall searching for the perfect anniversary gift for Michael's Lukey. Michael stumbles upon Luke's favorite candle shop and finds that sometimes scent can bring you back to the very start and maybe even give you a glimpse of the better days that are just around the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent Of Love

The Scent Of Love

It was January 6th and Michael and the rest of his crew were wandering through the local mall coming up with ideas on how to surprise Michael’s boyfriend Luke for their anniversary. 

Liz and the boys had suggested several different shops that Luke loved including a skateboarding shop, claire’s and a cooking store but Michael kept shooting down every suggestion they had stating that today was too special for just any present. 

It had to be perfect. 

Because to Michael, Luke was the image of perfection. 

Sometimes he felt like he could never be good enough for the bubbly blonde but Luke had always given him lots of love and had been very patient as Michael learned to not only love himself but Luke as well. 

So when the gang came across Luke’s favorite candle store, Michael stopped them dead in their tracks and headed into the brightly colored little store. 

“A candle shop? Really Mikey? Don’t you think that Luke would love something a bit more exciting?” 

Calum groaned earning himself a whack over the head by his boyfriend Ashton.   
“Shush Hun. If Mikey thinks that this is what Luke would love then we’re just gonna go with it.” 

Ashton chided as Calum rubbed the back of his head with a pained expression. 

Liz nodded as they followed dutifully after Michael into the lovely scented shop. 

Michael weaved in between the aisles and picked up a candle every once in a while to sniff it judging whether or not it was good enough for his Lukey.

So far he had come across a rainforest scented candle, an ocean breeze candle and a strawberry martini candle. 

None of them were the right one to Michael’s disappointment. 

His eyes scanned the shelves as Liz and the other boys wandered around joking and sniffing their own candles. 

Giving a small sigh he smiled when he spotted a candle labeled winter green. 

Picking up the glass jar, he took a large sniff and closed his eyes as memories and flashbacks of the day that he and Luke got together filled his mind. 

As soon as his eyes closed he was transported back to that cold winter evening where it all started. 

Flashback

The pure white snow fell all around him as he sat on the curb with his skateboard in hand that was now in two pieces instead of one.

Throwing the broken board against the hard pavement he rubbed his bare arms and pulled his beanie lower over his head as he wiped the slow trail of tears that had started cascading down his cheeks. 

He had gotten into another fight with his parents and it had ended with him being thrown out and his board broken into pieces. 

Every time he went home it was always like this. 

All his parents ever did was fight and when he came home they always found every reason to punish him and make his life miserable. 

Wiping furiously at his cold tears he shivered as he remembered how his mother had screamed at him about never coming back ever again.

He knew he disappointed them again and he knew that there was nothing he could do to fix it. 

The other boys and the Hemmings had always told him that it wasn’t his fault that his parents were like this but he couldn’t help but doubt their words every single time. 

Dropping his head onto his knees he proceeded to let go of everything and sob into the fabric of his skinny jeans while the wind whipped wildly around him as the street light became his only companion. 

Suddenly the sound of crunching footsteps against the snowy pavement made him look up in surprise as a tall thin figure approached him from the shadows. 

Michael let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Luke who wore a concerned expression as he played with his lip ring. 

“You alright there, mate? Mom called me and said that she heard screaming coming from your house so I went to check on you but you weren’t there. Why are you all the way out here? It’s almost two in the morning.” 

He said gently as he took a seat on the curb next to his best friend. 

Luke scanned his friend’s face noticing the river of tears and the broken board that lay on the pavement in front of them. 

Taking a deep breath he shuddered when he realized what had happened. 

“They fucking did it again didn’t they? Those fucking bastards…It’s freezing out here and they just threw you out into the cold…” 

He growled as Michael only ducked his head in silent misery. 

Wrapping a long arm around his shivering friend he cuddled the broken boy close and shushed him softly as the tears continued to fall from his bright blue eyes. 

When all of the tears had fallen and all that came out were small hiccups Luke lifted Michael’s chin gently and looked into his stormy gaze. 

“You know ever since I met you I’ve always felt the need to protect you and make you my own. From the very first moment I saw you I knew I loved you. Please don’t cry, love. We’re going to stop this whole mess and you’re going to come home with me. Permanently. No ifs ands or buts about it.” 

He cooed as Michael’s eyes widened while he looked at his best friend in awe and wonder. 

He always knew Luke was gay but he never had once spoken the words that he himself was gay. 

But hearing the words of comfort and love coming from the lanky blonde made his heart soar with happiness as he stuttered to find the words to show his own love back. 

“I…uh…I…um…” 

He stuttered as his lips trembled nervously. 

Luke placed a gentle finger onto his lips making him quiet instantly before he gave him a knowing look. 

“I know. You don’t have to say it. I know it’s too soon. But just knowing that you do makes me the happiest man on earth.” 

Michael’s eyes squeezed shut and then flew open as he realized that he wasn’t dreaming. This was real.

Luke loved him. Just like Michael loved Luke. 

In an instant, Luke’s warm lips were on his molding them together perfectly as the snow fell all around them. 

With his arms around Michael, Luke stood and grabbed his new boyfriend’s hand and led him home away from the terrible life that he once knew. 

End of Flashback

Michael was broken out of his memories of Luke’s lips and arms wrapped around him when he heard Ashton and Liz screaming and the smell of smoke drifting from the front of the store. 

His eyes flew open as he looked down at the small jar in his hands and gave a relieved smile when he knew he had found the perfect present for their anniversary. 

His brows furrowed though when he realized that smoke was filling the entire store and the screams of his friends got louder. 

Feeling his way through the store and knocking over several shelves in the process he stopped dead in his tracks as he started to laugh loudly at the scene in front of him. 

Liz and Ashton were chasing Calum around the store as the store clerks were extinguishing a small fire that had charred the counter that had come from a small candle that was no longer recognizable. 

“Damnit Calum Hood! What the fuck did I tell you about playing with fire near other objects?! I swear you’re going to burn down the whole fucking town at this rate!”

Liz’s shrill voice screamed as Calum hid behind the lone store display that was still standing.

Ashton was trying to coax Calum out of his hiding place while Michael just simply shook his head and smiled before taking the candle that was still in his hands over to the cash register that had been spared from the fiery flames. 

 

As soon as they left the store, Michael walked with a little spring in his step remembering how even the little things can remind you of how someone could change your life in one snowy moment.


End file.
